Most fishermen prefer to clean their catch shortly after removing the fish from the water. Fish that have been dead for some time prior to cleaning may exhibit an undesirable flavor due to deterioration. Some fish, such as catfish, are difficult to kill because the brain and spinal column are relatively small and difficult to locate. A fish can be killed effectively by decapitation, but this makes cleaning the fish difficult. The most efficient way to clean a catfish is to hold the fish by its head while it is skinned and gutted. As a result, most fishermen simply clean the fish while it is still alive, and remove the head only when the cleaning process is complete. Thus, there is need for a fish cleaning device that can kill the fish effectively without removal of the head.
Various devices are available for use in cleaning fish. Several have a piercing member that stabilizes the fish against a cleaning plate. However, there is a need for a fish cleaning apparatus that will allow improved maneuverability of the fish during the cleaning process. In addition, there is a need for a fish cleaning device that is adapted to be mounted to a support, so that it stabilized against movement during use.